Pretty Wittle Wiars
Pretty Wittle Wiars Pretty Wittle Wairs is the first episode of season three of ~Fabulous. Andddddd We're Back! Previously On ~Fabulous Doc and Nick were locked up, Will was almost dead, Sarah was burried alive. everyone was glitter infected, Plot ~Fabulous Town Cemetary ~ One Month Later Will was crying, They were burying Sarah's body, The group had found her burried alive, Things hadn't been good, Doc and Nick had escaped, It turned out Max had been helping the Evil Crew the whole time, He was responisble for Sarah's death, As Max tried to escape from Fabulous Town, Luke had shot Max, Max was dead now. They covered Sarah's grave in dirt. Will sobbed, Everyone left, Except for Will, he refused to leave Sarah's grave. When suddenly Will found something, Sarah's enagagement ring, Will was going to fix this. ~The New Super Friends! Club House Luke fapped, and while he fapped, He heard his phone buzz, Luke looked at his phone, It was a text, They first text he has ever got, It read, "Bitch tried to kill me, I never die --M" Luke dropped the phone, Jas looked at Luke, She had also gotten the text, Jess had too, And so had Sasha. All four of them were worried, Was this really Max? Cass saw Jess with Luke, Jas and Sasha, So Cass got out her spare Dildo. The Super Friends! Mail Box Beaky and Perry kissed, They are now dating! Through all the crazy that was going on, They found each other. But they didn't want people to know. Perry opend the mail, There were two notes, One of them read, "Kiss and I will tell --M" The other one read, "Willow and Michael, are dead" That letter was also signed by --M Who was this --M person? Kerwin's Room Kerwin looked at his gherkin, And ate is, Kerwin had finished his lunch, Kerwin then saw something, It was Fluffehkins and Hayley, Kerwin watched them, Kerwin saw them sneak into another room, And they started making out, Hayley was cheating on Sasha, Kerwin didn't want ot hurt Sasha, But then Kerwin got a text, It read "Tell Sasha, Or Die --M" Kerwin freaked out, He ran to Sasha, And told him what happend, Sasha walked in on Hayley and Fluffehkins, And shot fluffehkins, Fluffehkins was dead, Luke ran into the room, And kissed Sasha. Jess and Jas were talking, Jas was upset, She wanted love, Jess made a promise to Jas, Jess said should would find Jas a girlfriend, By episode six, Jas felt better. Jess is amazing. Hayley sat alone, She was alone. Chris Colfer was gone, Her son Kurt Hummel was gone, Her pet Fluffehkins was dead, And now Sasha was gone, Hayley needed comfort, Fabulous Town Cemetery ~ Sarah's Grave Will stood over the opened grave, It started to rain Will had given Sarah his life She was alive, Sarah was alive again, Sarah and Will kissed In the rain, They were True Love, Then Sarah said, "Let's get married, Tommorow" Will and Sarah kissed, Then Sarah got a text, That said, "Only I am immortal, Bitch --M" Category:Fabulous season three